


i'll bleed out for you

by asymmetric



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, They fail at sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetric/pseuds/asymmetric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt thing:</p>
<p>""Shit, are you bleeding?" With clemmings I live for Michael freaking out and being incompetent at caring for Luke"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll bleed out for you

**Author's Note:**

> if i'd followed the prompt properly this would be angst but i didn't. I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed that this dumb lil drabble is my first clemmings thing
> 
> posted on me tumblr first at asymmetricboys!

"Shit, are you bleeding?"

Luke blinked up at him, ashen faced. There was a spot of bright red on the sheets. Michael's arms felt like lead.

"Ow," Luke said, slow and dazed, and Michael scrambled off the bed.

"Oh my god," he said, panicking like an idiot. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"It's okay," Luke said. His voice sounded muffled.

"It is definitely not okay!" Michael exclaimed, running into the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror--pale, naked, and scared, his stupid dick still half hard like it hadn't gotten the memo yet that sex was not a thing that was going to be happening soon--before he yanked the mirror cabinet open and stared blankly at the rows of bottles and boxes with various medications and bandages in them.

"I'm so sorry!" he yelled out to Luke, trying to figure out what he needed. Surely one didn't use band-aids for this? Did he need pain medication? Full on wrap around bandages?

"It's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is!" Michael slammed the cabinet shut, giving up on its contents and instead grabbing a huge handful of toilet paper off the roll. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he had to do something, so he ran back into the bedroom, paper in hand.

Luke was sitting up, one hand pinching at his nose.

"It's not your fault," he repeated. He sounded a little irritated.

"I gave you a nosebleed during sex," Michael said miserably. He walked over and presented the toilet paper to Luke, shamefaced. "I thought it was a joke when people who were turned on in animes got nosebleeds."

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed the toilet paper, wiping at the blood trickling down from his nose.

"That is a joke," he said. "This has nothing to do with being too turned on. My body is clearly just dumb."

He gave up on dabbing at the blood and instead just shoved two pieces of tissue up his nose. It was incredibly unsexy.

"The world doesn't want us to have sex!" Michael exclaimed, crawling back onto the bed and pressing his face against Luke's thigh."First we hated each other and then we both thought we were straight and then we finally got together and now the world is giving us more pain instead of letting us get laid like we properly deserve!"

"Pretty certain it's not the world's fault we hated each other," Luke said.

Michael just grunted. He kind of wanted to sink his teeth into Luke's thigh, but Luke was still gross and bleeding, so that wouldn't go anywhere. Also, he was bleeding. Michael made him bleed.

"I feel like it's stopping now," Luke said. Michael felt a jolt of movement go through his body and distantly heard something ting against the metal wastebasket. Luke was probably throwing his bloody toilet paper away. He was bleeding and Michael had brought him nothing but toilet paper.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever," Michael groaned.

"You are," Luke agreed. "I mean, you don't even have a boner anymore."

It was true at this point, and Michael gaped at Luke, insulted and not sure why.

"You were bleeding!" Michael said indignantly. "I don't have a fucking blood kink!"

"Does this mean you think I'm gross and you don't wanna fuck me anymore?"

It would have sounded like a joke except for the fact that Luke wasn't looking at him at all; he was staring off to the right, and all Michael could really see of his face was the sharp cut of his jaw from underneath.

"What?" Michael said.

"Do you not like me anymore 'cause I ruined our first attempt at sex?"

Michael stared, and it occurred to him for the first time that maybe Luke was embarrassed.

"Luke, no," he said, slowly pushing himself up. "Luke, I love you no matter what. I'd wanna fuck you even if you had like, blood spurting from your eyeballs, or blood oozing from your skin, or--"

He was fully upright now and he could see Luke's face properly, and it brought him up short. The corner of Luke's mouth was twitching.

"You bastard," Michael said, shuffling up onto his knees. "You're having me on, you just wanted me to say stupid shit--"

"Thought you said you didn't have a blood kink," Luke said, and his deadpan face was almost completely gone, mouth fighting its way into a smile like a puppy wriggling out of someone's arms. "Blood from my eyeballs? That's pretty gross, man."

"I'll show you gross," Michael said.

(This turned out to be a lie: the next few hours were blood free and pretty not-gross. Stepping on the bloody toilet paper in the morning because Luke had totally missed the garbage pail? Extremely gross.)


End file.
